The present invention generally relates to a fastener assembly, and more particularly to a flangless fastener and a retainer having tabs wherein the fastener is affixed to the retainer by the interaction of the tabs and a stake which engages the retainer.
Fastener assemblies provide manufacturing advantages unavailable to the individual combination of a nut and a bolt. Fastener assemblies having polygonal fasteners with flanges and anti-rotational retainers are commonly known, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,980. Typically, these flanged fasteners are inserted through an opening in the retainer with the flange engaging one side of the retainer. The head of the fastener is then staked in place by scraping material from the fastener into contact with the retainer such that the retainer is trapped between the flange and the stakes. This worked well enough for attachment of the retainer, however, not all applications allow for the usage of a flanged fastener.
Space limitations, very large fasteners, etc., can limit the ability to have a flange on the fastener. Without the flange, the fastener cannot be retained by the traditional methods.